Much More than Candy
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella takes her daughter trick or treating and they end up with much more than just money and candy. Much more. Troyella. Oneshot. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Much More than Candy**

**Summary: Gabriella takes her daughter trick or treating and they end up with much more than just money and candy. Much more. Troyella. Oneshot. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've not been writing anything. Life has just been too hectic and to be honest, I'm getting really bored with 'Crossing the Line' which means when I've attempted to write, nothing happens. Anyway, this is just a short oneshot to try and help me get back into the swing of things or at least keep you happy until I come up with something new. I wanted to try and write something that didn't use flashbacks and trust me, for me, it was hard so I hope you like this. It's a really common storyline but oh well. Please read and review! Xx**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Allegra. **_

**_Special thanks to WiLdCaTgIrL414 and BreezyCat for encouraging me to post this. Love you both. xx_**

* * *

"Mommy, are you ready?" An impatient six year old, Allegra Bolton called.

"I'm coming. I was making sure I had everything. Don't you look scary?" Twenty three year old Gabriella Montez commented, looking at her daughter's green face and witch costume. In her one held a small broom and in the other her pumpkin shaped bucket for her to collect any sweets or money she collected.

"Come on then, Mommy." Gabriella grabbed her daughter's hand as she locked up their small apartment. Looking at the blue eyes that looked at her, excitement shining through, Gabriella couldn't help but think of Allegra's father, Troy Bolton. Allegra Bolton. Gabriella chose the name Allegra after finding out the meaning meant cheerful and lively, which is exactly what she had made Gabriella during her pregnancy after she and Troy had broken up before either of them had found out about Allegra. And it was always planned from the early stages in their relationship; any children the couple had together would take their father's surname, no matter what which made it simple when asked to give the answer Bolton. It wasn't exactly a bad break-up for the two, more a disagreement after Gabriella found out Troy was moving and he didn't even try to make alternative arrangements to stay in Albuquerque with Gabriella, which she now knew was unfair to ask of him. They were both seventeen and just too stubborn at the time to admit that they needed each other.

"Why don't we start from Grandma's house?" Gabriella suggested as Allegra nodded. Gabriella lived just down the road from her mother, which came in useful whenever Gabriella needed help with Allegra.

"Will Grandma like my costume, mommy?"

"I'm sure she will. You're not a scary witch but a cute witch in mommy and Grandma's eyes." Gabriella walked up the two steps to her old front porch where her daughter excitedly knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat?" Maria Montez laughed seeing her granddaughter and daughter on her doorstep.

"Don't you look gorgeous hunny. Let me guess, a scary witch?" Allegra nodded, giggling.

"Mommy said I'm a cute which too."

"I would say that your mommy is talking sense. Hmm shall we go and see what Grandma can find for you." Allegra nodded. Gabriella smiled as she followed her daughter into the house which she called home after moving to Albuquerque as a teenager. The house hadn't changed at all since Gabriella had moved out, heck not even since she was still in East High, with only the odd new picture of Allegra being added to the walls alongside pictures of Gabriella.

"Thank you Grandma." Allegra added the handful of candy from her grandma to her bucket before turning her attention back to Gabriella. "Mommy!"

"I'm coming." Gabriella rolled her eyes. The one thing Allegra didn't have was patience, a trait she had inherited from her father. "I'll call you tomorrow, mom." Gabriella smiled at her mother before hurrying after her daughter who had already wondered off to the next house, much to the amusement of Maria who shook her head at the little girl who reminded her so much of her own daughter when she was younger.

-

-

An hour had passed since Gabriella had started trick or treating with her daughter. So far she had been to see Sharpay and Zeke Baylor, Jason and Kelsi Cross and her best friends Chad and Taylor Danforth. Gabriella was very much so still in touch with all the old East High gang, including Ryan Evans who was now working on Broadway in New York as a choreographer. Each one of her friends had insisted on taking pictures of Allegra to add to their ever growing collection of the six year old. From the moment Allegra was born, the whole gang had fallen in love with the precious little girl and had been there for both Gabriella and Allegra every step of the way, from first steps witnessed, to first birthdays to first words, everything. The two Allegra was closest to though were Chad and Sharpay. The way they doted on her and behaved around her had resulted in her favouring the two. Chad was almost like a father figure to Allegra, someone who offered her a similar level of comfort that only her mother could provide constantly. None of them had fallen out with Troy after he left East High but just grew apart with him after they respected Gabriella's wishes and didn't tell Troy all about his daughter. There had been times they'd been tempted to call Troy when Gabriella was struggling but somehow, if they all stuck together, they would eventually overcome whatever problems they faced as a group.

"After this one Alle, we're going home." Gabriella warned her, knowing the little girl was tired, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Mommy..."

"No. Last one. You've already collected more than enough candy and money so after this one, home." Allegra frowned as she headed towards the last house. Looking up, Gabriella found herself unable to follow right up to the doorstep knowing just how many memories the house infront of her held. This was the exact house that used to belong to the Bolton's; the same one where Troy had told her he was moving, the same one where Allegra had been conceived, the same one that once contained the love of her life.

"Trick or treat?" Gabriella watched as the door opened wider on the house and an old familiar face appeared from behind the doors. Gasping, Gabriella quickly hurried up to the door to pull her daughter away.

"Sorry. We have to go now hunny." Gabriella picked up the six year old hoping that the occupant wouldn't have time to study the small child in her arms or figure out that it was her.

"Mommy!" Allegra screamed as she dropped her bucket. Gabriella sighed as she stopped and placed her daughter on the ground as she collected the few bars of candy that had fallen out.

"Here." Gabriella refused to look up, knowing one look would all it would take, as she heard his voice and took the bucket from him.

"Thanks." Gabriella went to stand up but froze, feeling his hand on her cheek, softly running his thumb over it.

"You're still just as beautiful as I remember." Gabriella felt her defence weakening as Allegra stood at the side confused.

"Mommy?" Gabriella turned her head to her daughter, his hand falling off her face before she stood up and picked the little girl up in her arms.

"Gabriella, please, I need to talk to you." Gabriella shook her head.

"I have nothing I want to say to you, Troy." Grabbing her arm, Troy pulled her towards him and made her look him in the eye for the first time.

"I've missed you." Troy whispered, Gabriella's breathing rate increasing looking into those blue orbs. "How old is she?" He suddenly asked, looking at the tan skinned, brown haired little girl.

"She's six." Gabriella answered hoping he wouldn't piece everything together.

"She'e beautiful. Look please, just come in and talk. I really need to speak to you." Gabriella sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn't hold out any longer and it was just best to give in and do this now rather than letting it drag out any longer.

-

-

Sitting inside, Allegra safely situated in her mother's arms, Gabriella waited for Troy to reappear with their drinks. Being in the house again gave Gabriella goosebumps as she tried to ignore all the memories that were filling into her mind again.

"Who's that man, Mommy?" Allegra asked before Troy came back.

"He's just an old friend of Mommy's." Gabriella told her, not wanting her daughter to know anything else because she couldn't bear to see her daughter get hurt if she knew who Troy really was and then he wasn't there for her.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked, sitting next to her whilst placing her cup on the table in front of them.

"I'm good. Life's good." Answering shortly, Troy knew she wasn't in the mood for mindless chat.

"What's her name?" Troy tried, realising he didn't know the young girl's name and whom he only knew as Gabriella's daughter.

"Allegra."

"That's really nice."

"Thanks." Knowing Troy was stalling, Gabriella spoke again. "Cut to the chase, Troy."

"What?"

"I know you asked me in for a specific reason so just get to the point. I have to get Allegra back home soon so just cut the pointless talk." Gabriella heard Troy sigh.

"I know I'm probably the last person on earth right now you want to talk to but I need you to know how sorry I am about everything that happened. No matter how long it's been, I haven't stopped thinking about you, missing you, loving you." Gabriella watched as Troy hesistantly looked directly at her.

"Why are you back?"

"I'm back because there is nowhere else that can feel like home to me. Besides, it turns out my parents never actually sold this place, just never told me they kept it. I had to find you because I love you, Gabriella and I want you in my life, now and forever." Doing her best not to let her tears fall, Gabriella spoke again.

"You really hurt me Troy. You just left and I was so scared." Troy took ahold of her hands in his.

"I know and if I could go back I would." Gabriella shook her head.

"You don't get it, Troy. It wasn't just the fact you left that scared me, it was the fact I..." Gabriella took a deep breath knowing she couldn't keep the secret much longer. "Knowing the fact I was pregnant." Troy's eyes widened as if suddenly a ton of bricks crashed down on him.

"She's..." Troy stuttered. "She's mine?" He asked weakly.

"Bolton through and through." Allegra was looking confused as Gabriella looked back at her daughter. "Sweetheart, why don't you go and play outside in Troy's backyard while I talk to Troy."

"Ok mommy." The six year old ran off leaving a still silenced Troy and a hurt Gabriella after Gabriella told her where to go.

"I'm a dad?" Troy asked a few moments later.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you call me? I would have been here for you." Troy told her, Gabriella just shook her head.

"I couldn't ok? I just couldn't bring myself to face you and tell you the truth. I had no idea where to look or even call to talk to you about it. You hurt me Troy and I was young. I was scared and the thought of being a single mom at seventeen scared the crap out of me. I could barely look after myself let alone look after a new born. I convinced myself I didn't need you and you would be too busy for a baby." Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella, feeling surprised when she didn't move but instead waited.

"I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry if anyone for not telling you." Troy shook his head.

"Neither of us can change the past now. What's done it done but the future doesn't have to stay the same. We can change that. I want to change that. I want to be her dad, Gabriella, if you'll let me." Knowing that Troy was geniune, Gabriella remained quiet for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Come with me." Gabriella picked Troy's hand up and pulled him up with her as they moved through the kitchen and out into the backyard where Allegra sat happily on the swings in the garden, tucking into her candy bars. "Look at you mucky pup. I think we should clean your face up." Gabriella pulled out a wet wipe from her bag; it was one of the few essentials Gabriella always carried around with her knowing how messy her daughter could get, another trait inherited from her father.

"Mommy, are we going home soon? I'm tired." Troy remained quiet as he watched mother and daughter interact.

"In a few minutes. I want you to meet someone first." Gabriella montioned for Troy to come closer, bending to their level. "Allegra, I have to tell you something. This is Troy Bolton." Allegra interrupted.

"We have the same name!" Troy smiled and nodded but a bit shocked that Gabriella had given their daughter his name.

"I never break promises." Gabriella whispered seeing the look on Troy's face. "Allegra, sweetie, the thing is Troy isn't an old friend of Mommy's." A confused look came across the brunette little girl's face. "He's your daddy. Troy, meet your daughter, Allegra Bolton." Gabriella introduced.

"Daddy?" Gabriella nodded as the questioning tone in Allegra's voice.

"Hi, Allegra." The little girl looked at her mother before looking at Troy hesistantly and back to her mother. Watching her mother nod at her, Allegra lunged forward and hugged Troy making him lose his balance and fall flat on the floor. Gabriella let out a giggle as did Allegra. "I'm so gonna regret agreeing to be involved in your lives." Gabriella glared at him as he sat back up, Allegra still hugging him.

"Are you going to be like my friend's daddies where they take them to the park and play lots and lots with them? Like Uncle Chad?" Allegra asked.

"If you want me to and it's ok with your mommy." Gabriella nodded knowing that ever since Allegra was born, the only thing she knew she would regret is not having Troy involved in their daughter's life. "By the way, Uncle Chad?"

"The whole gang are her aunt's and uncle's." Gabriella explained.

"That's gotta be interesting." Gabriella and Allegra smiled at him knowing how many different characteristics each member of the gang had.

"We should get going." Although Gabriella really didn't want to, she knew she needed to get Allegra to bed.

"Can I walk you two home?" Troy directed the question towards Gabriella, who looked at Allegra who was nodding vigorously.

"Ok."

-

-

The whole walk back was filled with excited chatter, mostly from Allegra and Troy about everything and anything. Gabriella just stayed quiet knowing it was father and daughter bonding time that they had missed out on over the past six years but knew somehow the two would make up for the lost time.

-

-

Approaching their house, Gabriella walked ahead to open the door while Troy said goodnight to his daughter before she hurried inside, brushing past Gabriella who was waiting on the porch. Troy just nodded his head and waved at her before heading back in the opposite direction, neither one knowing what to say. Watching Troy's figure descend down the street, something struck Gabriella which made her hurry after him.

"Troy!" Troy turned around only for a pair of lips to attach onto him. Not having fully comprehended what was happening; the kiss was over, far too soon for Troy's liking but he didn't complain. "Meet us here at eleven am tomorrow and we can go do something as a family." Gabriella told him before placing one last kiss on his lips and disappearing back inside her house. Troy just carried on walking on home with a huge smile on his face knowing that any previous thoughts he'd had a few months ago about moving back had vanished and that his life again was once again filled with a purpose; being a father and loving the woman of his dreams.

-

-

Oh yes, this Halloween had ended sweetly for Troy, Gabriella and Allegra and it had nothing to do with Candy; they'd all gotten a lot more than candy on this Halloween.

_**A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Thanks xx**_


End file.
